Touko-rella
by Erika-moon
Summary: Cinderella, staring N and Touko, the six Disney fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfic called Touko-rella. Wierd tittle I know, It's Cinderella staring N and Touko. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

Once, in the far away reigon of Unova, there was a beautiful kingdom.

Everyone was happy and prosperous, and the land was full of innovation and creation.

In a lovely house, there lived a kind and giving woman, and her young daughter, Touko.

She gave her everything she could ever want, love and comfort, and a learning experience at every turn, however she felt she needed a father-figure in her life.

And so she married once more, and for a second husband, he chose a man with two daughters around Touko's age.

Anthea, and Concordia.

One day, the good woman passed away.

Gheitis was a cold and cruel man, and undeniable jealous of Touko's kindness and beauty, and he would stop at nothing to make his two awkward daughters look better than her.

As time passed, the lovely home that Touko and her mother resided in began to look old and dark.

All the family fortune that was suppose to be put into school for Touko was being spent on the selfish and egotistic step-sisters.

Meanwhile poor Touko was emotional abused and put down, and eventually forced to be a maid in her own home.

However she continued to be kind and optimistic, for with each passing day, she had hope that someday her dreams of freedom with come true.

* * *

It was morning, and a small blue duck flew up to the attack of the house where Touko lived, it slipped through the open window and landed on a button that would open the blinds and let light in, then it landed on the bed of the sleeping chocolate brown hair girl.

The bird first played with the long side of Touko's hair and tweeted to get her to wake up, but she turned to her side and buried her pillow on her head.

Determined to wake Touko, the bird tip-toed underneath the pillow as she let at a giggle.

Startled, the duck perched on top on her pillow, and she crept her fingers up and startled it again.

As it flew up to Touko's headboard, she laughed and sat up in bed.

"Ducklett, do you mind, I was having s good dream." Touko laughed, and Ducklett flew to the window to tell her it was a beautiful day,

"I know it's the weather is going to be good, but the dream I had was even better." Then she sighed dreamily and learned back it her bed. Touko just had to ask her what her dream was about.

"Now Ducklett I can't tell you want it was about, because if you tell someone what you wish for, it won't come true." Touko explained.

Suddenly Unova's kingdom clock sounded.

"That clock will never give me a break, will it?" Touko asked in a sigh as she slid out of her covers and began to make her bed happily.

And with that, numerous pokemon flew or walked in from all corners of the room, and helped Touko make her bed nice and neat.

As she went downstairs to take a shower, the pokemon took her pyjamas from the counter in the bathroom and organized her outfit for the day.

They dusted it off, and took it downstairs for her.

While she was getting dressed in the bathroom, the pokemon polished her shoes, and when Touko come back, she slipped her tiny feet in the nicely polished shoes.

Then Zourak tied her apron in a neat bow around the back of her waist as she sat at her vanity and looked herself in the mirror, brushing her hair. Suddenly, she heard her Oshawatt calling her.

"Oshawatt." (Touko, Touko, come quick!) he called her.

"What's the matter?" Touko asked.

"There's a new pokemon in the house that we've never seen before." Oshawatt explained.

"Oh, well he'll need a jacket and shoes and.." Touko began picking out an outfit for their new visitor, but was interrupted by Oshawatt.

"Oshawatt! Osha!" "No, it's a boy." Oshawatt pointed out.

"Right, I forgot, will in that case, she'll need a new ribbon." Touko replied as she put the other clothes back and took out a pink ribbon.

"Oshawatt!" (There's no time for that, Ghetis has her in a trap!) Oshawatt exclaimed.

"Well why didn't you tell me!" Touko gasped as they left the room in horror.

Touko ran down the stairs to see a pokemon trapped in the corner of the room in one of Ghetis' many traps.

"Calm down, we're here." Touko told everyone as she knelt down and looked at the pokemon in the trap,

"Look, the poor thing's scared to death. Oshawatt, could you talk to her."

"Osha!" (Right away, Touko) Oshawatt then walked into the trap, and began talking to the new pokemon.

"Oshawatt! Osha Oshawatt! (We're not going to hurt you, at least not us. We like you here, and Touko likes you too. She's really nice. Come on, come say hi to everybody.) and so Oshawatt guided the new pokemon out of the trap and into the welcoming arms of everyone else.

"Isn't that better?" Touko asked the new pokemon with a smile, she gave her the ribbon that she had, "Now, do you have a name?"

"Tepig." the new Pokemon introduced herself, "I'm a fire pokemon."

"Well, welcome to our little family, Tepig." Touko replied as she stood up "I have to run, so keep Tepig out of trouble, and don't forget to tell her about what Ghetis, Anthea, and Concordia would do if they catch any one of you." As Touko left, Tepig look really worried.

"What would they do if they caught us?" she asked Oshawatt.

"Those three are so cruel, they would throw us out the window one by one. But what is worse is if you get caught by Ghetis, he is like a death trap, he will put us in a bag without air and hide us in his closet so that Touko can't find us. That's what happened to one of us last year.. poor Purrlion."

"That's terrible." Tepig trembled with all the descriptions of what could happen to them if they were caught, "I'll stick around with you and Touko."

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 Chores

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Shadowkitty11; Your welcome

Sunrise Phoenix; Glad you like it.

ikutolover182; That was just a though and it worked.

Lucario Fan; Thanks for your comment. It's not always easy to think of my next fanfiction. I like updating.

* * *

Touko tip-toed through the door to the floor where Anthea, Concordia, and Ghetis's bedchambers were, she could hear Anthea's hideous snoring from her bedroom as she drew the curtains to let light in the hallway.

Then she went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare the trays of tea for the evil trio.

The pokemon had secretly followed her through the many passages in the house, the met her outside where she was feeding the visiting pidoves.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Touko asked the pokemon as they flew up and down to get her attention, "Here is breakfast." She gathered a handful of corn from her apron and placed it on the ground for her pokemon to take.

Most of them got enough to feed themselves.

However, Tepig, being the newest pokemon, couldn't get out of the way in time before the birds pecked at the leftover corn, and began attacking the poor Tepig.

"Leave her alone, shoo, shoo!" Touko cried as she scared the birds away and rescued Tepig from their clutches, "Oh Tepig, here, its all yours." and she gave the little fire pokemon yet another handful of corn to collect.

The rest of the pokemon went into the kitchen with Touko, when suddenly the bells in the kitchen buzzed, and the trio began calling Touko like crazy.

Scared, Tepig hid in one of the teacups that was supposed to be served to Concordia.

"I'm coming!" Touko called out as she placed the teacups on the trays, and went to get the three bowls of oatmeal.

She then placed them in the trays and continued to get the hot kettle and pour the water in the three teapots.

The she took the three trays upstairs to the three bedchambers.

However, she lost her shoe on the staircase, and turned around to get it.

Touko finally reached Anthea's bedroom and opened the door.

"Morning, Anthea." Touko replied with a happy smile, continuing to be optimistic.

"Whatever." Anthea shrugged, "Have my ironing done in one hour, do you hear me!"

"Yes Anthea." Touko sighed, with Anthea's ironing in place of the tray she had before.

Then she continued to Concordia's bedroom.

"I'm here, Concordia." Touko told her, going into her room.

"Its about time you got here, Touko!" Concordia snapped, "I hope you don't forget to mend these dresses for me! And don't take all day getting them done, either!"

"Of course Concordia." Touko left with Anthea's dresses, a little bit more depressed with each room she passed.

She then reach her step-father's bedroom, and took a deep breath.

"Well, get in here, Touko!" Ghetis ordered and she stepped into her room, "Get the laundry done, the get on with the other chores the girls gave you!"

"Right away, Ghetis." Touko frowned, exiting Ghetis's room with a bag of laundry on her head, the basket of Anthea's clothes in one hand and a box of Concordia's in her other hand, she walked down the hallway to began her endless list of chores when suddenly the was an ear piecing scream coming from Concordia's bedroom and dishes shattering.

Concordia ran out her room screaming as Touko ran back to see what all the fuss was about.

"You did this!" Concordia snapped at Touko, "You put that Tepig under my cup on purpose!" Then, Anthea ran out of her room to join all the commotion.

"What did you manage to mess up now?" Anthea asked Touko sharply, chasing after her frightened sister.

"That worthless waste of time put a pokemon under my teacup!" Concordia told Ghetis as Touko gasped in fear for Tepig.

"I'm right here, Touko, I escaped." Tepig told Touko as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Touko, get it here now!" Ghetis snapped from his bedroom, making Touko turn suddenly.

"You're gonna get it now." Concordia laughed, "I hope she tears that brown hair of yours right off!" And so, Touko walked shamefully into Ghetis's bedroom and shut the door behind her as Anthea and Concordia bent down to try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

Touko stood at the door nervously as Concordia's cold glance put her in her place.

"Get over here, you insolent girl!" she snap at the chocolate brown haired girl, and she instantly walked over to the bed.

"Now, you don't think-?" Touko began but Ghetis's sharp tone caused her to stop.

"Shut your mouth!" Ghetis retorted, and Touko felt a shiver shoot through her body, "It looks like we have time to waste..."

"I was only doing what I was told." Touko tried to explain herself, only to receive another yell from Ghetis.

"Do not open the mouth of yours again while I'm talking to you!" Ghetis growled, and continued, "..Time for for practical jokes, maybe that time could be better spent in other ways. The cupboard in the hall needs to be cleaned, and the windows downstairs need to be washed, and the curtains.."

"But I washed the curtains yesterday." Touko protested.

"You missed a lot of dust." Ghetis hissed, " Then sweep the stairs and halls, and of course there is the chores Concordia and Anthea gave you. I expect them all done today."

"Yes Ghetis." Touko sighed hopelessly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the King of Unova and Team Plasma and his loyal adviser were discussing Prince N's duties as the next heir.

"Gorm, my son has avoided his responsibilities as the prince of Unova and Team Plasma long enough, its time he found someone to be at his side when he becomes king, and of course to carry on the throne, as I will him." King Ryoku began.

"But you have to be patient with the young man." Gorm replied.

"I am patient!" Ryoku snapped, "But I'm not getting any younger, and all I want is to see is my son happily settled down. Its hard to see your only child grow older and older, and this palace is going to be his someday. I want him to be prepared."

"What if we just let him make his own decisions." Gorm suggested.

"Let him make his own decisions!" Ryoku repeated in surprise, "What a ridiculous idea!"

"But in the matter of romance.." Gorm began.

"Romance, right." Ryoku shrugged sarcastically, "Just a man meeting a woman under specific circumstances, therefore, we are arranging the circumstances."

"But what if N suspects anything?" Gorm asked.

"He's coming home from the conference today, isn't he?" Ryoku asked Gorm.

"Yes, but.." Gorm began.

"So what's more natural than a welcome home ball?" Ryoku continued, "And all the woman in Unova just happened to be there, he's bond to find interest in one of them."

"Yes, your highness." Gorm agreed.

"There'll be dim lights, romantic music, everything nice!" Ryoku cheered with a smile.

"I'll start planning for.." Gorm began before he was interrupted by Ryoku.

"Tonight." He answered.

"Tonight?" Gorm asked.

"Yes" Ryoku continued, "and see the every available woman in Unova is there. Got it!"

"Of course, sire." Gorm gave a solute, and walked away to began preparing for the grand ball

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 Grand ball letter

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Meloettafan101; Thanks.

ikutolover182; I know I hate Ghetis too. N finding Touko, is so sweet!

shadowkitten11; Yep it's sweet!

* * *

Back at Touko's house, Anthea and Concordia were practicing their singing, Anthea sang while Cocordia played the flute, and Ghetis played the piano and kept track of his daughters' notes.

Anthea was a terrible singer, however Ghetis did not let that stop him from trying to make them look better than Touko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Touko was cleaning the main entrance of the house; she had a secret that she didn't want the trio to know, however it was uncovered while she was cleaning.

The secret was that Touko could sing beautifully and lyrically, she knew the song that her step sisters were practicing by heart and sung in unconsciously while cleaning the floor.

She was so caught up in her song that she didn't realize that Anthea's Purrlion was puffing dust everywhere.

"Ugh, Anthea must have sent her dark pokemon to thow dust, they're so mean to me." Touko sighed, just then, the mailbox notification beeped from the side of the door, and she went to get the mail.

It was a message from the palace, informing her of the ball that night.

Oshawatt and Tepig came into the room, cautious of being seen by the trio.

"What does it say?" They asked her excitedly, "What does it say?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to look at it before Ghetis does." Touko told them as she walked upstairs to inform the trio, "Maybe I should istop them with their lesson, it could be crucial."

* * *

Upstairs, Concordia continued to play her flute, unaware that she was hitting Anthea in the chin with it.

"You're such an idiot, Concordia!" Anthea shouted irritably, grabbing the flute and hitting Concordia on the head with it.

Concordia took it back and gave Anthea a good bonk on the head with the flute as they began to argue.

"That's enough, you two." Ghetis shouted, breaking up the fight, "You must have some self-control." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and knowing it was Touko, Ghetis turned sharply to the door.

"What do you want, Touko!" He snapped harshly as Touko opened the door silently, "I told you never to interrupt the girls'-"

"I know, but a letter just arrived from the palace." Touko replied.

"The palace!" Anthea and Concordia shrieked, "Give that little letter here!" They both snatched the latter out of Touko hands so that could read the letter, though Ghetis had grabbed it just in time before the two sisters had managed to break it.

Oshawatt and Tepig peeked their heads from a whole in the wall to watch what was going on.

"A ball is being held at the Unovian Royal palace tonight." Ghetis summarized the letter, "And every available woman in Unova should attend."

"That means we have to go." Anthea scoffed.

"And I may be able to find myself a wealthy man to dance with." Concordia added evilly.

"Well, logically stating, I should be able to attend the ball as well." Touko pointed out as the pokemon watched from the wall.

"You can't be serious, Touko." Concordia laughed, "You can't even dance, and besides, you'd probably bore the prince with your voice."

"I am still a legal member of the family." Touko protested, "and it does say every available woman in Unova."

"Yes, unfortunately it does say that." Ghetis huffed, "There isn't a reason why you can't go, at least not according to the invitation. I suppose we can swallow our pride for one night, IF you get all your work done, and find something to wear." He was hiding every bit of sarcasm he possibly could.

"I am positive I can find something." Touko gasped in total surprise, "Thank you Ghetis, this is the best thing you've ever let me do!" Then she ran out of the room in complete happiness.

"Father, do you realized what you just said!" Anthea protested in total panic.

"Sure I did, I said IF, she can get all her chores done." Ghetis laughed wickedly.

"Oh, IF." Said Concordia as she and her sister laughted evily.

* * *

Up in Touko's bedroom, she managed to find an old trunk containing a blue and white dress, and she pulled it out and slipped in on to a mannequin that she found in the basement.

"It looks a bit outdated." Riolu, another pokemon, replied.

"Yes, well it is a bit old, it was my mother's." Touko told them, "I'll be able to fix it up."

"How are you going to do that?" Tepig asked Touko.

Touko showed the pokemon a picture of an updated dress, and beside it, the dress she had.

"I'll need to shorten the sleeves first, then I'll need a few fabric materials, and maybe some lace-" Touko began.

Suddenly she heard her sisters call her name.

"Touko, get down here right now!" they called her.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Touko sighed, "I guess my dress has to take second priority to them." and then she left.

"Poor Touko," Oshawatt replied sadly, "As soon as she gets a moment of peace, they start yelling for her again. They just want to keep her busy. Lets face it, she won't be able to go to that ball."

"What?" The rest of the pokemon asked in unison.

"You'll soon see, they'll keep her so busy she won't get her dress finished." Oshawatt continued.

"You're right, Oshawatt." Tepig agreed sadly, "Poor Touko."

"I have an idea!" Liligant cheered, "We can do it for her!"

"What a great idea Liligant!" the pokemon agreed.

"Well lets get to work!" Emolga announced, and they began getting out all the materials as Oshawatt went over the things they needed from the picture Touko had left on the floor.

"We'll began up here." Snivy told Oshawatt and Tepig, "You two get everything we need from downstairs." And so Oshawatt and Tepig slide through a passageway down to one of downstairs rooms in the huge house.

As the two pokemon reached an opening in the wall, they heard Concordia and Anthea shouting and tossing article after article of clothing in Touko's arms.

"Don't forget these!" Anthea continued.

"And my slippers as well!" Concordia added.

"Once you're finished those, I have a few extra things for you to do before you continue your regular chores, Touko." Ghetis replied.

"Of course, Ghetis." Touko lowered her head and turned to leave the room.

"Why is it that everyone else has nice things to wear, and all I get is hand me downs!" Concordia shouted, "this sash, absolute garbage!" Then she tossed the purple sash she had on the floor.

"I agree with you Concordia, I am sick and tired of looking at these beads!" Anthea yelled, doing the same with a beautiful set of silver beads, "I don't care what happens to them!" The they left the room.

The pokemon squeezed out of the hole and flew quietly down to where the sash was.

"Oh, this is so soft." Tepig replied, feeling the sash on her cheek.

"We have to be careful, Tepig, we don't want to get caught." Oshawatt warned, they both rolled themselves up in the sash and rolled back to the hole in the wall.

Then they pulled the sash into the hole. Once they were done that, they had to go back to get the beads.

Tepig ran toward the beads and wrapped them around her, then she ran back toward the hole, but when she stopped, the bead necklace broke, so Oshawatt went and helped Tepig pick up all the beads, and they hopped back into the hole before being seen.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 Ruin dress

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow,l and comment. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Lucario Fan; I'm a fangirl of Riolu too! *Fan girl scream* I'm working on it.

Sunrise Phoenix; *Gasps in horror* I"M SO SORRY! Here have Cheren's Tepig. (Cheren comes up to the author and gets it back.) Tepig and Oshawatt are cute yeah! I'm planning something yep, I'm hopeful too

* * *

Once back in Touko's room, all of the pokemon began measuring the new fabric that Oshawatt and Tepig found.

Liligant made dotted lines on the sash and Tepig and Oshawatt began cutting where the lines were.

Then, they climbed up to the waist of the dress and placed the piece of sash there with safety pins before beginning to sew it together along with an old apron.

After, Ducklett flew to the neck of the dress to measure how long the neck line was.

Riolu pulled out some lace as Ducklett grabbed it in his tiny feet and flew it back up towards the neck of the dress.

The rest of the pokemon packed up a shoe full of spools of thread, and used it as a pulley system to bring the shoe up to the top half of the dress.

Riolu, Liligant, Emolga, and Snivy all helped sew the lace on the neckline with the delivered threads.

Ducklett and Oshawatt wrapped a nice purple ribbon around the waistline and tied it in the front with a big bow as Oshawatt trimmed the left over ribbon from the bow.

All the pokemon hustled and bustled to finish Touko's dress and were very successful with all the extra hands.

* * *

It was now eight at night, as the big clock on the tall tower in the Unovian Plasma kingdom displayed.

Everyone in the kingdom of Unova began to head toward the Royal palace for the ball.

At Touko's quaint house, the carrage arrived to take Ghetis, Anthea and Concordia to the palace, and Touko was looking out the window as she noticed headlights approaching the house.

She left the window sadly to let her step-mother and step-sisters know that their ride was ready.

Touko knocked hesitantly on the door to the girls' room while they were preparing, she was expecting to be yelled at again, and that is just what she got.

"What is it, Touko, can't you see we're busy!" Ghetis snapped.

"Your ride is here." Touko replied with a slight gulp.

"Oh," Ghetis began calmly, "Touko, you're not ready."

"I suppose.. I'm not going after all." she sighed.

"Well isn't that a pity." Ghetis told her, hiding every bit of sarcasm in his voice as Anthea and Concordia peeked their heads out from the door, "There will be another time."

"Yes." Touko sighed once again, "Have a good time." and with that, the heartbroken girl headed up to her bedroom in the attic of what seem to used to be her own house.

Touko looked back into the dark staircase before walking towards her window and learning her head in her hands as she looked at the Unovian, Plasma kingdom below and the beautiful white castle in the distance.

"I wonder what a ball would be like?" Touko thought to herself, "I just bet it would be boring and.. who am I kidding.. it would be absolutely wonderful." Suddenly the lights in her bedroom flicked on, and she turned to she Ducklett opening her closet and inside was the brand new dress that the pokemon spent the whole afternoon sewing and putting together for her.

"Oh wow," Touko gasped in surprise, "its the dress I didn't have time to make myself!"

"Surprise!" The pokemon cheered, as she took the dress from the closet.

"Happy birthday!" Tepig added.

"It's not Touko's birthday." Riolu corrected, but it didn't matter, Touko was just so happy that she couldn't control herself.

"Thank you everyone!" She shrieked, "How could I ever ask for anything else, you are the best friends anyone could ever want."

Ghetis, Anthea and Concordia walked as gracefully as they possibly could down the stairs to the main entrance to their house. Once they were at the door, Ghetis turned toward his two clumsy daughters.

"Now, when you are introduced to the prince of Unova and Team Plasma, make sure you-" Ghetis began, but was interrupted by Touko calling from upstairs.

"Wait for me, please wait!" she called running down the stairs in her new hand made blue and white dress, "Isn't it just beautiful, do you think its enough?" The pokemon peeked out to see what the trio had to say about Touko's new dress.

"You're not just going to let her-" Concordia began as Anthea chimed in, pulling in their father's tie, begging him not to take Touko with him.

Touko was obviously more beautiful than both Anthea and Concordia combine, especially in that dress, but Ghetis had a plan.

"Ladies, that's enough." he ordered, "After all, we did make a deal, and I never break my promises. And you had a very good idea.. the beads you used give it just a perfect touch.. wouldn't you agree, Anthea?" Tepig and Oshawatt watched Ghetis as she came closer to Touko to observe the beads she was wearing

"No I don't, she must've.. that insignificant little stole my beads!" Anthea shouted.

Tepig wanted to run out toward the trio and take then on herself, but Oshawatt stopped her from going any further.

Anthea snatching the silver beads from around Touko's neck.

The motion was so rough that Anthea scratched Touko with her sharp nails, and Touko felt where she had scratched her to make sure she wasn't bleeding, thankfully it was only a scratch.

Then, Concordia gasped, noticing that Touko had used her sash.

"Look at my sash, she used my sash too!" Concordia yelled as the two began tearing away at poor Touko's lovely dress.

The tore every beautiful detail off of the dress, and she had no idea what was going to happen next.

All that could be heard was Anthea and Concordia yelling furiously at the innocent girl, and Touko's pleas for them to stop ruining the dress that her best friends worked so hard to put together for her.

"That's enough, ladies, you've done well." Ghetis commanded, stopping Anthea and Concordia from wrecking the dress any further, "We can't be late for the prince's ball." And so, the two headed to the door, leaving Touko in a pile of what used to be her dress.

Touko looked down at what Anthea and Concordia had done, gathering the fabric that was still on the dress in her grasp, then she looked up at Ghetis.

"Good night.." Ghetis laughed wickedly, closing the door with a final click, and once they were gone, Touko finally broke down, her once great optimism was shattered by the trio's evil cruelty.

She buried her face in her hands and began running out of the back door of the house toward the garden that was lit by lights in the artificial trees.

The pokemon and Ducklett watched Touko run into the garden, and followed her, for when she was calm again, they would be there to give her all the support they possibly could give.

* * *

I ALWAYS HATE this part of the movie! Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5 Fairy god mother

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I agree! Thanks goodness when N meets Touko's step sisters and goes away.

Ikutolover182; Yeah that part is sad.

Lucario fan; I'm excited to write it! *Fangirl scream*

* * *

All the pokemon watched as Touko fell to he knees and began crying on the bench where her mother and her would sit and watch the stars.

She missed her mother so much, and everything just seemed to get worse and worse after she had passed away.

She never wanted her to end up a servant to evil trio, and she would never rest in peace knowing her sweet daughter was being tortured this way.

Everyone looked so sad watching Touko sob continuously, and wished there was any way they could help, any way at all.

"I should just.. give up, they're just going to destroy any hope of me achieving any happiness.. There's nothing for me to believe in, its just pointless." Touko sobbed,

And while trying to convince herself that there was no point in believing that she could be happy again,

white sparkles surrounded her, getting lighter and lighter,

when suddenly a girl wearing a orange vest and white skirt and had her hair was blonde was sitting on the bench with her hands gently caressing Touko's hair.

"You really don't mean all that you're saying." the girl replied gently.

"Well what else can I do, those three are just going to ruin any hope I have left." Touko sniffled.

"If you had lost all your faith, I wouldn't be right here for you." the girl pointed out as Touko looked up and gasped in confusion, "Come on, dry your eyes, sweetheart. You can't attend a ball looking like that."

"But I'm not going to-" Touko began, but was interrupted by the girl in front of her.

"Of course you are, but we have to hurry in order for you to get there on time." she insisted as she looked around for her wand, "Where did I put that wand, I hope I didn't forget it." The pokemon watched in awe as the girl looked around for her wand, leaving Touko a little baffled.

"Wand.. then you must be a Fairy Godmother?" Touko concluded.

"Yes dear, yours." the girl answered her, "Bianca is my name, now I must find my wand." And so Touko helped Bianca look for her missing wand all around wear they were standing.

"Oh that's right." Bianca remembered, And then she searched in her sleeve and had her wand.

Touko was wide eyed and let out an astonished gasp.

"Look what she did!" Oshawatt gasped as well.

"How did she do that?" Tepig asked.

Bianca looked around to decide what she needed first, and finally spotted it.

"Well, the first thing you need dear, is a.. a pumkin." she replied.

"A pumkin?" Touko asked, but Bianca used the wand to magically transform the pumkin into a shining white carrage.

"Isn't that lovely?" Lilligant asked the rest of the pokemon.

"Its incredible, it takes a lot of magic to turn something to something else." Oshawatt pointed out, "Of any sort."

"Wow, I don't believe it, its just beautiful!" Touko exclaimed, walking up to the carrage.

"With a magnificent carrage like that, of course you wound need.. pokemon." Bianca continued.

"Umm, pokemon?" Touko asked, and the pokemon gasped in horror.

"Yes, dear, but tonight they'll be your chauffeur, Zebtrikas and door-person, someone who'll open the door for you when you get there." Bianca explained.

Then she waved her magic wand once again, and turned a few of the pokemon into tall and strong Zebtrikas, then she turned Riolu into a chauffeur, however Tepig ran away before she was hit by the magic.

"Weren't there one more pokemon here?" Bianca asked, "oh there she is." Then she turned Tepig into a door-person for Touko.

"Hop in, sweetheart. You don't want to miss your first ball." Bianca urged Touko, but all the brown hair girl could do was look down at her ruined dress.

"But my dress is still wrecked." Touko told Bianca.

"Oh you are definitely right, how could I have overlooked such an important detail." She gasped, now noticing Touko's tattered and destroyed gown.

Then she waved her wand one final time, and magic surrounded Touko as her home made dress turned into an enchanting blue and white ball gown.

It was so beautiful that Touko couldn't believe she was wearing something like that.

"This is more than ever dream could ever give me." She replied happily, looking at her reflection in the water of the fountain in the garden.

"Like all good things, Touko, it won't last forever." Bianca cautioned, "When the clock turns to midnight, all the magic will wear off, and everything will be like it was before." Touko listened to what Bianca had to say very attentively as Oshawatt ran around her while she was still looking at herself in the water.

She hadn't seen her dearest friend so happy in a long time.

"I understand everything." Touko answered, "Thank you so much, this is more than I could have wished for in my wildest dreams."

"You are most welcome." Bianca replied kindly, "Oh my, it's getting late, you should hurry if you don't want to miss your first ball!" And so, Touko hopped in the back of the carrage, waving to Bianca as it rode off toward the Unovia Plasma palace.

And once she was out of sight, Bianca disappeared.

* * *

Bianca to the rescue! Next chapter! N WILL MEET TOUKO! *Fangirl scream* Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 Touko meets N

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Ikutolover182; Yeah that part is sad.

* * *

At the Unovian Plasma Royal palace, the welcome home ball for prince N was well underway.

The young woman of every household were being announced one by one to come up and introduce themselves to the prince, however he only bowed, looking as bored as ever.

"What I wouldn't give to at least say hi to my friends right now." N though to himself as he held in a yawn.

Up on the balcony, King Ryoku and Gorm were watching him, and they were not impressed.

"N isn't cooperating!" Ryoku shouted, "I don't get it, there has to be one woman here who he finds the slightest interest in."

"Quiet, sire." Gorm replied, "Just be patient."

* * *

Touko has just entered the main entrance to the palace, and all the guards were stunned by the young woman walking up the stairs to the ballroom.

Everything was so big compared to her, it was brilliant and wonderful, but Touko was nervous and excited, but she kept walking up the large flight of stairs to the ballroom.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Anthea and Concordia were being announced.

Anthea and Concordia stumbled over their own footing while walking up to N, but the prince just bowed.

* * *

Up in the balcony, King Ryoku and Gorm watched in displeasure.

"I give up." Ryoku sighed, "How can I expect him to know?"

"I did warn you, but you're just undeniably romantic," Gorm pointed out, "I can imagine you saw the whole picture with every detail. The prince finishes bowing abruptly, only to look up and she a beautiful woman standing across the ballroom. He doesn't know where is from, and he does not care, all that he knows is that his heart is telling him that the woman in front of him was destined to be his bride."

And as Gorm was describing the picture that Ryoku was waiting for, it happened right before their eyes.

N had stopped suddenly and looked up to see Touko in the distance, and he walked towards her, taking her hand gently and offering to dance with her.

"A canvas of beauty, indeed, your highness, but in real life, this was a failure." Gorm continued.

"Failure? Do you call that a failure?" Ryoku asked, pointing in the direction of N and Touko on the ballroom floor, "Who is she, do we know who she is?"

"No, King Ryoku." Gorm replied.

"That's one advantage she has." King Ryokku answered, "Quick, begin the waltz, dim the lights."

N noticed that the lights had gone down and the waltz music had begun to play, he looked at Touko nervously.

N took Touko by the waste and began dancing with her.

Touko, on the other hand was only a little nervous, but mostly overjoyed by the fact that this handsome man had decided to dance with her.

Now, King Ryoku was satisfied with what he was seeing, and so was his advisor.

"What were you saying about the ball idea being a failure?" Ryoku asked proudly.

"Nothing, sire." Gorm sighed.

"Good, now that my son is dancing with someone, I think I better turn in." Ryoku suggested.

"Me too, I-" Gorm began, but was pushed back down in his seat by the king.

"You will stay here, make sure they are not disturbed, and when N knows he wants to see her again, let me know a.s.a.p!" King Ryoku ordered, leaving up happily to his bedchamber.

* * *

Ghetsis, Anthea and Concordia watched as Touko and Prince N danced on into the night, and they were a little jealous.

"Who is she?" Concordia asked.

"Do we know her?" Anthea added.

"Well, Prince N seems to know her." Concordia answered her sister.

"I know I've never seen her before." Anthea pointed out.

"I haven't ever." Ghetsis spoke up, "But wait.. there is something familiar about her." And so Ghetsis tried to follow them further from the ballroom, however a curtain was pulled so she could not interfere with the young couple.

It was Gorm on the other side, he was the one who pulled down the curtain.

* * *

For the rest of the night both N and Touko, danced, walked, or stayed in silence in the outside of the balcony.

Touko was so caught up in the moement, that just when N and Touko were going to kiss, she barely noticed the clock ring midnight.

"Oh no." she gasped, looking up at the handsome man that she had just met, "It's midnight."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Said N.

"I really have to leave." Touko told him hastily as she began running for the main ballroom.

Suddenly someone took her hand, it was N.

"Wait, it's still early-" N was interrupted when Touko took her hand back.

"I haven't meet the prince." Touko started.

"The prince? But didn't you know-" Started N only to be cut of by the clock.

"Bye." Touko replied in a hurry.

Suddenly the clock ringed again and she turned to leave without even listening to N.

"Hang on, I don't even know your name, how will I find you!" N called, "Please, just a few more minutes!" However, Touko had managed to reach the ballroom in her high heals and pass Gorm in a very big rush.

"Bye." She told Ryoku's adviser as he jumped from his seat to follow her.

Moments later, N ran out from the curtains to find Touko only to be swarmed by other ladies at the ball.

Touko was at the stairs by the time Gorm manged to reach her, he was turning to the top of the stairs.

Just then, Touko's blue glass slipper slipped off her foot and was left on the step, but did not notice it.

"Wait, you forget your!" Gorm began but he was drowned out by Touko was too much in a hurry to even notice what was going on behind her. She slipped into her carrage.

"Quick!" Gorm called out, "We have to stop her! Close the gates!" But it was too late, Touko's carrage had passed the gate, and the palace guards began following her on their own palace Zebtrikas.

Riolu, still the chauffeur, continued with the Zebtrikas as fast as he could in a human form just so the guards would not catch up with them.

And thankfully, they reached halfway back to Touko's house before everything turned back to its original form.

The pokemon, the pumpkin, her dress, everyone. Touko was still in mid shock when everyone turned around and fled to hide before the pumpkin was crushed as the Zebtrikas rode by.

Touko sat up and looked around, Tepig and Oshawatt were back in their pokemon forms and she was in her dress that the trio had ruined, it just seemed so unreal that she couldn't believe it happened.

"I'm sorry guys, I suppose I lost track of time.. but how could I not when I was dancing to the most handsome man in all of Unova. But it's all over." Said Touko.

"Touko! Look! The slipper!" Gasped Oshawatt and Tepig.

Touko looked down and noticed that she still had one of the slippers left.

"Oh, it's still here." Gasped Touko as she got it off her foot.

"It's pretty." Said Tepig happily.

"I just want to thank you all for supporting me no matter what happened and thank you Bianca."

* * *

N meet Touko! *Fan girl scream!* Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7 Telling the king

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

sayomi athena; I love N too. More chapters here.

Sunrise Phoenix; That's alright. My heart beats to when it comes to that too. I laugh like carzy in the part of the duke when he tells the king.

Ikutolover182; Yeah that part so sweet.

* * *

Back in the Unovian Plasma kingdom,

Duke Gorm held was practicing on how to tell King Ryoku, the truth on the girl Prince N danced with.

"Your majersty, it seems that the young maiden, has run away, leaving behind her glass slipper." Said Gorm

While he showed the glass slipper to the chair that was suppose to be King Ryoku.

"Ok, here it goes." Said Gorm as he knocked on the door of King Ryoku's bed chamber.

* * *

King Ryoku slept soundly while dreaming of his future grand children.

He was giving them a piggy back ride until he felt something hit his head.

King Ryoku woke up from his dream as he heard the door being knocked.

"Come in." Said King Ryoku.

Gorm came in nervously.

"Your majersty.." Started Gorm.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Let me guess, my son N as propsed to the girl, wonderful!" Cheered Ryoku as he grabed a chair for Gorm to sit on.

"But your majersty-." Started Gorm.

"Here, have a cigar." Said Ryoku as he lit it up with the candles.

"But your magersty." Said Gorm.

"Oh, here have a few more." Said Ryoku as he gave Gorm a handful of Cigars.

"But your health sire." Stated Gorm.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that my son gets ready for his wedding plans. We will need the invitations,  
the cake, everything." Said Ryoku as he grabbed a sword from a side of the big bed and placed one side of the blade on Gorm's shoulder.

"Now what kind of tittle do you want?" Asked Ryoku.

"She got away." Blurted Gorm.

"That's a strange tittle but. Ok-!" Started Ryoku,

But then he cut himself of, as he realized what Gorm just said.

'What?!" Asked King Ryoku.

"I tried to stop her sire but.-" Started Gorm, but King Ryoku started to attack Gorm with the sword.

"How could you possibly let her get away!" Said King Ryoku angrily as he and Gorm started bouncing up and down the bed fast.

"It just went that way sire." Said Gorm as he and the Unovian Plasma king were hanging from the ghost and fire pokemon Chandelure.

"But what about N?" Asked King Ryoku.

"He doesn't want any girl but the one who left behind the glass slipper sire." Said Gorm as he showed the king of Unova and Team Plasma the glass slipper, that Touko had left left behind.

"He said that?" Asked Ryoku as he, Gorm, and the Chandelure fell down on the bed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! We got him good." Cheered Ryoku as he used the sword to hold the glass slipper.

"Now all you have to do is to let every maiden on this kingdom to try on the glass slipper." Said Ryoku.

"No sire, I'm not taking any chances." Said Gorm as he put the glass slipper down.

"Gorm! Do as I tell you, try this on every maiden." Said King Ryoku while putting the sword on his face.

"Y-yes your majersty." Shuttered Gorm.

"Good," Said King Ryoku.

* * *

Sorry it's short, Almost done, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 Ghetsis's Plan

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Sleep walking *Giggles* sorry about before.

Jupitergirl132; Just thinking about it sounds great. *Giggles* Touko hitting him.

* * *

The very next day, a proclamation was set up outside the Unovian Plasma palace, and everyone who stopped by took a look at it with curious eyes.

It stated that Gorm would come to every residence in Unova and ask every woman in the household to try on the glass slipper that was forgotten at the ball the previous night.

Whoever fits the size would be taken to the palace to see Prince N, and hopefully be the one he spent time with at the ball.

* * *

It was early morning at Touko's house when Ghetsis was already up, he had heard about this intriguing news, he was walking up the main stairs, looking for Touko.

"Touko, Touko!" He called furiously, "Where is that worthless girl?"

"I'm right here." Touko answered, entering from the kitchen.

"Where are Anthea and Concordia?" Ghetsis asked her.

"I believe they might still be sleeping?" Touko told him as Ghetsis let out an exasperated groan.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, bring up their breakfasts!" Ghetsis snapped, "And be quick about it!" Then he stomped upstairs to wake his daughters.

Touko turned away nervously and ran back into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast trays.

"What's the matter with him?" Tepig asked.

The pokemon were hiding beside Touko's feet before she had returned to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Oshawatt replied, "Let's find out." and so the two pokemon snuck into one of their many passageways.

* * *

Upstairs, Ghetsis began waking up his two daughters, opening up Concordia's room and turning on the light.

"Concordia, wake up!" he ordered harshly.

"Why?" Concordia asked groggily.

"No time, just get ready, there's no time to waste." Ghetsis continued.

Then he turned to go into Anthea's room and wake her.

"Anthea, get up." he nudged his daughter awake, then went to the window to open the blinds.

"What for, why?" Anthea asked, turning and sitting up in bed.

"The entire realm is talking about it, get dressed, Sage Gorm will be here any minute." Ghetsis explained.

"Like, right now?" Concordia asked, walking into Anthea's room with a yawn.

"He has been looking all night, for the girl who lost her glass slipper at the ball last night. People say Prince N has fallen madly in love with her." Ghetsis continued to explain, at which point Touko entered Anthea's room with the breakfast tray.

As she heard the news that N had falling in love with the girl he met at the ball, her heart began fluttering with excitement.

"The prince.." Touko whispered in shock, unaware that she had dropped the tray of food on the floor.

"You clumsy idiot, pick that up!" Ghetsis snapped right when he heard the glass of dishes shatter.

Touko went on her knees to pick up the mess she made, however she was not shook by Ghetsis's insult, she knew that she was close to achieving her dream.

"If the prince is in love with that mysterious girl, why should we even bother getting involved?" Anthea asked in another big yawn.

"Listen up!" Ghetsis yelled, "There is still a chance that one of you two can get him."

"Really?" They asked in unison, "What do you mean?"

"Just know this, no one, not even Prince N himself, knows who this girl is." Ghetsis told them.

"We do!" Tepig shouted from the hole in the wall, "It's Touko!" But Oshawatt covered her mouth before she could be any louder.

"The Glass Slipper is the only clue to her identity." Ghetsis continued as Touko resumed cleaning her mess, "Sage Gorm was ordered to try every woman in Unova, and if that one girl fits the slipper, that young woman is said to be Prince N's bride."

"His bride?" Touko thought in a dreamy whisper, her face fixated in a dazed smile.

"His bride!" Concordia and Anthea shouted in unison, "Touko, get my things and.. " Both of them began giving her a list of things to do any starting tossing her articles of clothing.

"What's going on with her?" Anthea asked as Touko just stood there dazed and smiling brightly.

"Wake up, stupid, we've got to get ready!" Concordia snapped, shoving Touko just a bit, but her happiness was unfazed.

"Oh yeah, you'd have to get dressed, you wouldn't want Sage Gorm to see.." Touko's voice faded after she handed the pile of clothes to Anthea and walked away in a bubbly skip.

"Father, did you see what just happened?" Anthea asked in shock.

"You're not just going to let her walk away like that-" Concordia added.

"Ssh, listen." Ghetsis warned as he looked out as Touko skipped down the hallway, singing the tune that was playing at the ball.

Ghetsis' eyes turned dark as she followed his up to her bedroom in the attic.

"What is Ghetsis going to do." Tepig asked as she and Oshawatt were hiding near the first flight of stairs.

" I don't know, but we have to check it out." Oshawatt replied quietly as they snuck in their hole again and Ghetsis began walking slowly up the staircase to Touko's bedroom.

The pokemon watched Ghetsis walk up the stairs and slid under the door, and began calling Touko's name.

"Touko, look out!" Oshawatt called out, "Behind you!"

"What is it, Oshawatt?" Touko asked.

Then she gasped in horror, turning around to see Ghetsis reach out his hand and take the key from Touko's bedroom door, then he slammed the door shut.

"No!" Touko cried out, "You can't do this to me, you just can't! Let me out, please! You can't keep me locked up forever! Please let me out!" but Ghetsis just ignored her, locking her door, and dropping the key in her pocket as she walked away.

"She can't do this to Touko!" Tepig shouted, "Just wait until I get my hand on-"

"Ssh, Tepig." Oshawatt whispered as the both heard Touko begin sobbing in her room, "We just have to get that key."

* * *

I hate this part of the movie too! Darn you Ghetsis. Sorry it's short, Almost done, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	9. Chapter 9 Getting the key

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Touko-rella. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. The best part is almost here! I don't own anything so enjoy.

Lucario Fan; I agree. Ghetsis is the worst.

* * *

Gorm sat in his royal carrage as the chauffeur drove up the house that Touko lived in, he was holding the infamous glass slipper that everyone was fussing over, and nearly lost it as the carrage stopped.

Inside the house, the pokemon looked out the window to see the carrage arrive.

"Gorm is here with Touko's glass slipper, we have to get the key quick." Oshawatt replied hastily.

"Right." Tepig agreed as they ran off to hide on the table.

Just then, Anthea and Concordia came up to the window.

"Sage Gorm is here, I'm so anxious I don't know what to do with myself." Anthea told Ghetsis giddily as she went to the vanity to add on some make up.

However Concordia grabbed the blush from her and pushed her out of the way, and Anthea pushed back.

"Now ladies, this is your last chance, do not waist this." Ghetsis advised as he opened the door.

Gorm's harold was at the door announcing his arrival.

"Announcing one of the six sages of Team Plasma the royal sage to King Ryoku, Sage Gorm." He stated.

"I'm honoured to have you in my home, Sage Gorm." Ghetis began, "I'd like to present my daughters, Anthea and Concordia."

"Charmed." Gorm replied with a grin.

"Now, we must read the royal proclamation so that everything is clear." Gorm told the three, then he began reading from his paper and showed them all the glass slipper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oshawatt helped Tepig on to the table.

"That has to be my glass slipper I lost at the ball last night!" Conocrdia lied.

"No way, it's my glass slipper!" Anthea argued.

"Hey that's Touko's glass slipper, not yours!" Tepig shouted before Oshawatt covered her mouth.

The two began chasing Gorm for the gadget.

"Ladies, your manners," Ghetsis scolded, "proceed, Sage Gorm." and then Gorm began reading once again.

As he read, the pokemon saw where Ghetis had Touko's room key.

They snuck over to the side of the table without Ghetis seeing them, and Tepig helped Oshawatt into Ghetis's pocket.

Oshawatt pushed up the key so that Tepig could reach the other end, but as soon as it was halfway out, Ghetsis tucked the key back in his pocket and patted it securely, with Oshawatt inside.

After Gorm finished reading the proclamation, he let out an exhausted yawn, and Gorm's harold got him a chair to sit on.

"You must be so tired Sage Gorm, may I offer some tea." Ghetis asked as he began to pour steaming hot tea in a teacup.

"No, no tea, thank you." Gorm told him, "We must begin with the fitting."

"Of course, Anthea, you go first." Ghetis suggested, and Anthea sat on a chair, the harold sat on another chair and placed the glass slipper on the tip of Anthea's foot.

"See it fits, I knew it all along that it was my glass slipper."

But as the harold put Anthea's foot up, the fabric of her dress slipped off and revealed that the glass slipper was on Anthea's toes.

"Well it fit well last night, it must be snug right now, you know how it is, dancing all night..." While Anthea contined to lie that the glass slipper was hers, the harold went to Anthea's leg, and tried to put it on her foot.

"I don't know why-" Anthea yelled, but Ghetsis shushed her.

"Gorm just fell asleep, ssh." He warned, "Are you sure it's on the right foot

* * *

Meanwhile Tepig tied a ribbon to the teapot, and they were close to reaching the key, when hot tea poured on poor Tepig, making both her and Oshawatt fall to the ground and slide to the wall, but thankfully, with the key to Touko's bedroom.

"Come on Tepig, up the stairs." Oshawatt instructed, and they took the key up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Down in the main room, Anthea was about to kick the poor harold, she was so frustrated.

"That is it!" She shouted, And with all the yelling, she woke Gorm.

"The next young lady please." He replied.

* * *

Upstairs, the pokemon reached the second floor, and ran the key toward the door to the long staircase to the attic.

They slid through the door and began taking the key up to Touko's room.

Poor Touko continued sobbing until she head Oshawatt and Tepig's voices coming up the last steps to her room.

She looked through the key hole to see the two taking the key up to her.

"We're coming Touko, we're coming!" Oshawatt called out.

"You got it, you get the key! But how did you manage-?" But before Touko got to finish her sentence, Anthea's Purrlion jumped out of no where and trapped Tepig in a tea cup.

"No! Purrlion let her go! Please let Tepig go?!" Cried Touko.

"Come on everyone!" Called Oshawatt as she jumped and used razor shell on Purrlion to let go of the cup that contained Tepig, as soon as she was going to run away, the cup landed back on Tepig, and Purrlioin once again captured Tepig.

The other pokemon, Emolga, Lilligant, and Riolu tried using forks to try and pinch Purrlion, but the dark pokemon managed to get them away from him and land on Emolga and Lilligant while Riolu landed on the wall.

Just when Purrlion was about to laugh evily, plates, and pots started to hit his head by a couple of Pidoves,  
and Touko's ducklett.

"Herdier." Though Touko out loud as she remembered her old friend.

"Yes, Herdier, get Herdier!" Said Touko to her Pidove friend as they chiped and flew to get the dog pokemon.

Two of Touko Pidove friends went towards the sleeping Herdier as they chired on his ear.

But the dog like pokemon still slept.

That is until Touko's Blitzle neiged at them and woke up the sleeping Herdier.

As soon as the Herdier woke up, he imedietly went towards the door with a little help from the Pidoves and Touko's Ducklett.

* * *

Back downstairs, Concordia was furiously and was trying to fit the glass slipper.

"Well, if I can't get it to fit, then I'll make it!" She shouted, and smushed her foot in the glass slipper, "It fits!"

"It fits?" Ghetis asked.

Just then the glass slipper slipped right of of Concordia's foot and just in time Gorm caught it from his finger tips.

"That won't happen again, right Concordia?" Ghetsis scolded.

"Yes, mother." Concordia answered.

* * *

Herdier continued to run up the stair case.

As soon as he reached the top, his face turned to an evil grin.

Purrlion screached as he tried to get away from the Herdier.

However while Herdier chased the Purrlion, he fell down and out the window he went.

As soon as Purlion was gone, the two pokemon Oshawatt and Tepig slid the key through Touko's bedroom door.

* * *

Almost done, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the last chapter of Touko-rella. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. The best part is almost here! I don't own anything so enjoy.

ikutolover182; *Giggles* Yep it's the sweet part.

Sunrise Phoenix; Ok, *Giggles* Since I'll be reaching to my last Disney Fanfic soon, Ok The hint is it has something to do with sleeping, this princess was given three gifts on her b-day.

Random Person: You'll see soon.

* * *

"Well," Sage Gorm was about to leave, "there aren't any more young ladies in the house I hope?"

"No, no one else." Ghetsis lied.

"Well, then," Gorm continued, "Good day."

"Sage Gorm, please wait!" Touko called from the top of the stairs, "May I try it on?"

"Oh pay no attention to her." Ghetsis scoffed.

"She just our maid, she's not worthy your effort." Concordia added.

"No, just a waste of your time, the girl is out of her mind." Anthea concluded.

"Yes, she's just a poor, girl." Ghetsis summarized.

"My orders were every maiden." Gorm insisted, pushing Ghetsis aside, "Come try it, dear."

Just when the harold was going to give the glass slipper to Gorm, Ghetsis used his cane to trip him over and then the glass slipper broke into pieces.

"Oh no, what will the king say or do?" Asked Gorm afraid and started ranting on about what the king would do to him.

"Well perhaps if it would help-" Started Touko.

"No nothing can help." Said Gorm.

"But as you can see, I have the other slipper." Said Touko as Ghetsis had a shocked look on his face.

The pokemon cheered joyously to see Touko so happy.

From that on, Sage Gorm took Touko back to the kingdom to see Prince N.

They both got married imedietly as they started to live their new life.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after, the end." Said little Bianca.

"I love that story, it's so romantic." Said Little Touko.

"I guess that was nice, but out of all names, did you have to name 'Touko's' prince N?" Asked Little Cheren.

"That I just made up, at least I didn't call you the king." Said Bianca.

A few years later,

After N fought Touko with his Zekrom, he lost, but Touko told him to stay,

So he did, and now they had a normal life together.

"Hey Touko do you want to see the movie Cinderella?" Asked Bianca.

With that said, Touko began to laugh a lot in humor.

"Touko? What's so funny?" Asked Bianca.

"The first time we read the book, you named the prince N. Remember, it's so funny!" Giggled Touko.

"Oh yeah, It was so funny." Laughed Bianca.

"Not this again." Said Cheren.

"What's so funny?" Asked N.

"Nothing." Said Touko.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, *Giggles* Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
